God's Beloved
by Fate's Time
Summary: There are the Prophets, there are the Angels, and then there are the One is born every two thousand Which as far as recorded history concludes, there have only been three or four have been around, and apparently, I'm one of (I'm not sure how I'm gonna continue this, because of age and So if you want more of a student/teacher age range let me know!)
1. Fake ID's

"God my head hurts." I murmur as I pour my coffee. Fifteen years old and an coffee addict, I'm awesome. "I take of whiff of the coffee goodness and take my first sip. "Stunts growth, I'm stuck at five foot, I can drink as much as I want." I remark to myself. No one else in the house to talk to, might as well go crazy talking to the person in the mirror. A knock on the door snaps me out of my zone, thus putting me in a sulky mood.

I answer the door and see three men standing there. All were tall, but one was like six-five and was like college joe cute with slightly long hair, the second was shorter but was hot, both of them were in suits. The third looked kinda like a drunk in an washed-out white over coat and a five o'clock shadow that needed to be shaved. The two in the suit held up I.D's, "F.B.I., we, were wondering if either of your parents are home." The tall one said he seemed to be the more gentle one, younger brother?

I laugh at the mention of my parents, "If having the FBI knock on their doors makes them come running from their fifth honeymoon in Hawaii, I think I might die of a heart attack!" Then looking between the three of them they didn't look like the laughing type. Sadly, the two in the suit looked at me with a mixture of pity and anger, while trench coat dude just has confusion. I nervously chuckle and try to relieve tension, "Uhm, why don't you guys come in and have some coffee, maybe I can help." I step back and motion them in.

"Nice place." The shorter suit says. "Thanks, my mom's proud of it whenever she gets home to look at it." I nod and get the drinks. "So," I start with my first sip of the nummy-ness, "what did you all come here for?" The scruffy one spoke first.

"We are here to see if either of your parents had to deal in the black arts to summon a demon." Apparently the scruff went into his throat has she sounded almost like he was drunk. Wait...what did he just say?!

"Uhm, do you mind saying that one more time please, I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly?" I ask while trying to settle my racing mind. Demon, freakin' demon?! This can't be real can it?

Shorty shoots a glare towards Overcoat and tries to re phrase the question. "What my associate means by demons is drugs, he's very religious and straight-edge, so he considers drugs, alcohol and so forth demons." The explanation sounded legit, but the face was complete bull.

"Have you noticed anything odd with your parents lately? Change in behavior, mood swings, violent tendencies?" Gigantor asks, so he's nicer cop, Shorty is nice cop, and Overcoat is clueless religious cop. Good to know.

"Well if by lately you mean three months ago, and any to all of those descriptions nope. No change in behavior and mood swings and violent tendencies have been their thing for as long as I can remember when they were here." I sip my coffee some more. This is gonna be an interesting day.

"Wait you've been living in this house, by yourself, for three months?" Shorty disbelievingly asks.

"Yeah pretty much Detective Shorty." I try to sound chipper, but that's always been a touchy subject for me.

"Detective Shorty?" Shorty asks, while Gigantor is covering his laugh.

"Yes, since you three didn't tell me your names I named you myself, and Detective Gigantor, what are you laughing at? I have an aunt Sasquatch if your looking for a girl." With this me and Shorty start dying of laughter. While Gigantor is blushing, wow I don't think I've ever seen a full grown man blush.

"Awwww you're blushing!" Causing him to blush even more, "Don't worry about it," I stand up and pat him on the shoulder, "really, seriously, you three are the most human contact that I've had in months besides school. I'm trying to be funny/friendly but I guess I'm just coming across mean right?"

"Uh, yeah, kind of." Gigantor says. But Shorty just swats at him to get over his mood. "It's fine, he's just a girl. And I'm Detective Smith, Detective 'Gigantor' is Detective Miles, and this is Detective Owens." They all flash me badges, well, Smith and Miles do, Owens has his upside-down and looking at the others like they're crazy.

"Sweet, hey do you think I can get a closer look at your's? It's alright if I can't I'm just curious to see what detective licenses or whatever look like." Well, now is the moment of truth.

"Uh...sure, yeah knock yourself out." Detective Smith stutters but tries to recover with another uneasy smile as he hands me his badge. I gratefully take and examine the puppy, "Yup, fake, just what I thought. Detective, which I know that none of you are so I'm just being nice right now, please don't insult my intelligence with fake I.D's. I have enough friends and watch enough TV to know the difference." I chuckle and smile as his face frowns and pales.

"So," I start, "if you guys aren't Detectives, then who the hell are you? And please, for your own sanity, don't give me another fake alias, or there will be hell to pay." I finish with taking a lady-like sip from my coffee. I eye Overcoat and knew he was the one to mainly asks, he sucks at lying worse than a five year old.

The two are nervously glancing at each other and at once knew they were brothers. Only really close friends or brothers did that. It was for comfort and sort of a push of who was gonna talk first. After ten minutes of not talking I was tired of it.

"Overcoat, what's your name?" This of course, startles everyone because of the sudden sound.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord." He says calmly. Okay, cool at least I got a real-HOLD THE HELL ON!

"Angel? Like with wings, halos, and all that shtick?!" I exclaim.

"Wait, you believe him?!" Gigantor asks shocked.

"Well, no duh! No one's crazy enough to claim they're an Angel! I mean seriously, would you be stupid enough, even by superstition." Of course once I say that all I'm hearing in my head is 'Very superstitious, writing on the wall.' Which isn't the most helpful thing.

"Wow." Shorty breathes out. Like he was relieved I believed it, or didn't know why I did.

"Wow what? And I didn't get your names either, so cough 'em up." I tell them.

They both look at the other and sigh. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Gigantor/Sam says reluctantly.

"Well thank you Sammy-"

"Sam" He mutters under his breath.

"My house, I can call you Samantha if I wanted so hush." I point out with a quick nod of my head. "Now, next order of business, why are you three here?"

Another sigh from Shorty/Dean. "We're Hunters. We hunt demons, ghost, well most things supernatural. And we believe that your parents have summoned a demon." He explains, but the look on his face says that he's just waiting for like a giant explosion.

"Okay...well there's only one problem with that. My mom's not stupid enough to do that, she knows better. Unless something happened to my mom, which in that case, it's my dad. What sort of demon are we talking here?" I calmly explain and ask. My minds racing a hundred miles a minute, but I half to keep a straight face until they leave or something. They aren't joking, if they are, I don't give two sugar honey ice teas who or what they hell they are, they will pay.

Again, they looked shocked. Sam/Gigantor recovers first. "What do you mean your mom would know better?"


	2. They traded me?

**I wanted to start off by thanking all of you have favorited and followed my story! By you guys doing that made me feel proud of my work. Like it says in the details of the story, please review me or go to my page and message me on who you want her to be with or if you don't want her to be with anyone (there will be one other character coming in so be warned).**

**So now, on to the story!**

"Well, I would mean by that, is that my mom knows a lot about stuff like that. Like spells and stuff, but she's also smart enough to know not to try anything like that." I explain as vaguely as possible. Didn't really want to explain, people tend to get the wrong idea.

"Spells and stuff...so, she's a witch?" Dean/Shorty asks.

I sigh, time for the details. "If you want to call her that yes. She knows protection stuff, healing stuff, herbs, some curses...I think, that might be my presumption, but yes. She knows these thing and practice them. But, she also knows about demons, and knew just on principle to never go that route. But my dad...my dad loves my mom, more than he loves me. And he knows that it would be a bad idea, but if say she died or got injured and didn't have the money. He would...resort to other things to make sure she's okay, no matter how much she's against it." Now that close family skeletons are out of the closet...I think, maybe they'll leave it alone.

"Do you know anything she does?" And there go my hopes, folks.

"I know tiger's eye is for protection but it only works if it's given as a gift. Aquamarine is good for clarity and protecting sailors. Rose quartz is good for attracting love, and regular quartz is good for healing. I tried to do a spell to make a guy like me, but I think it back-fired so it made guys not like me as much. Plus, the prayer thing does work if you really mean it." I explain, trying to not have them freak out at me.

Dean speaks almost in outrage, "Why the hell wouldn't they like you? You're a good looking eighteen year old girl, they should be lining up." My eyes bugged, eighteen? Seriously?

"Uhm...thanks really for the compliment, but I'm not eighteen, I'm like fifteen, sixteen in March." I mumble I think Sammy heard it 'cause his eyes are slightly bugging but Shorty didn't. Some how I usually got called older than I was but never by three years. "Anyways why do you guys need to know this again?"

Angel Castiel dude has a turn his time. "We believe your parents have summoned a very powerful demon and now he runs rampad."

"Well, that would be my Dad because he'd do anything to help my mom. But, no offense, what proof do you guys have? I mean really, if you're going to accuse my parets or something, at least give me proof. A video of said summoning, places where they would've been I mean c'mon, gimme something to work with." Please dont be my parents, please, pretty please?

"We saw them, that is the people who summoned the demon. We took, uh, photos of it to try and confirm them." He takes out a manila folder and shows me photos of two people summoning the demon. It's a crossroads demon...why in the hell did it have to be a crossroads demon? I've had enough trouble with them and my stupid ass friends. I don't need another one added to my bio. I clear my head and take a closer look at the too people but the images are blurry.

"Got any closer shots of the people?" He nods and shows me two more, and what do I get? My parents. Cue me standing in outrage.

"The Hell is this!? My mother isn't that stupid and she's not hurt so my father wouldn't have done this! What the hell did they trade, what the hell was it for! The stupid sons of bitches should've known better!" I sit back down in a frump.

Cue Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb look exchange, Sammy/Gigantor, whatever the hell his name is, is the one to explain it to me."The demon said that he had no intrest in their souls in ten years. So they asked him what exactly he wanted. And he said, well, their only child. They agreed, but we don't know exactly what they wanted, they started talking in a different language..." He breaks off and I'm stunned.

They traded me, like I'm some little knick-knack that they didn't like anymore. They traded me to a demon, they traded me to a demon. "THEY TRADED ME TO A GOD-FORSAKEN, NO GOOD, ASS-LICKING, PIECE OF SHIT CROSSROADS DEMON!?" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I only allow one tear to fall. Then, I force the rest back, now's not really the time.

All the boys are slighty shocked, but Shorty is the one who first breaks. He's also the only one to notice the tear. He comes up to me and rubs my back, of course it's awkward but I appreciate the gesture. I give him a weak smile and go into 'fighter mode'. Well, I call it 'fighter mode' my friends call it, 'well time to step away from crazy girl mode'. Such loving companions I keep don't I?

"Welp, it's either I move or I demon proof the place, or I move and demon proof the place I move to." I put on a 'yay happ time' face, although I can feel it being strained.

"Well, while it would be good to do the latter of the three. We need to know why the demon wants you. Can you do anything? See, hear really anything out of the ordinary?" I start to look at Gigantor like he's got three heads.

"I can't do jack."

Now I'm the one getting the freaky look by the brothers. Angel Castiel, Castiel...Cas? Just looks at me like I'm someone he knew a long time ago.

"What's your name?" So the Angel needs a little mind refresher huh? Not that it didn't surprise me that he asked ( meaning that it did).

"Reinhart, Amia Reinhart." I raise my eyebrow to symbolize, 'and you wanted to know my name because?'

"Well that is why, you are one of the Beloveds."

"The what? Did either of you give him crack?" I look to the boys who are looking just as confused as me.

"Cas, what in the hell is a Beloved?" Oh, so Angel buy does get called Cas, good to know. Though why does it seem like Dean is the only one to call him that?

"That is a good question. So please Cas, tell us." I sit down with a new cup of coffee and listen.

"A Beloved is one of the favorites of God. There are the Angels who are the defenders of Heaven, there are Prophets who tell what God has chosen to happen to the Earth. The Beloveds are the ones that when born, God is...enraptured by them and he gives them a gift or some sort of help as they live and grow. There is only one born every two thousand years or so. As you can assume, the birth of God's son, was one of the Beloveds. The female pharoh Hatshepsut, was one. Also, Hammurabi, that was a special time, two were born within the years. But, you get the picture."

Cue 'you gotta be shitting me' look. I've never been Beloved by anyone, everyone leaves sooner or later. I don't even have any close friends, friends of course, but none close.

"Alrighty, now that I feel that I've been sucked into a bad tv show. What's the big deal with these Beloveds and how do you know that I'm one of them, I could just be some ordinary chick that has nothing special going for her."

From the corner of my eye, I think I see the Tweedles going back and forth between us. I think Gigantor is getting a wtf look, but I'm not sure about Shorty.

"All Beloveds are set with a goal and or a gift. Hatshepsut was the goal to be one of the most renowned female pharohs, Hammurabi was given the gift of ideas in order to create his code and start societies laws upon which was some of the first ever created. You know about Jesus and what he did...All of the Angels are preset with the knowledge of the Prophets and Beloveds in order to protect them and lead them on the right course. You were given both a gift and a goal. I may tell you the gifts you have but I can not tell you your goal, you must follow your own path to it."

Damn that was a mouthful..."What do you guys think?" I look over to the brethren. ""Does this sound legit or am I being dellusional again?"

Sammy is the first to speak, "It does sound unlikely, are you sure about this Cas?"

"Of course he's sure! You know he never jokes about stuff like this." Odd, why does Shorty go to Cassy's defense. Wait that's it!

"I have your nickname!" I shout excitedly to Cas.

"My nick-name?"

"Yes! It's Cassy!" I really hate when I get weird looks, and now I'm getting three of them from an Angel, a Dwarf, and a Giant...Ha, that could be a good joke! I need to remember that.

Dean breaks the randomness, sadly. "Uhm, yeah. So, _Cassy_ what are her gifts?"

"She's gifted with..."


	3. Lovely News

**Again thank you to the people who have liked, followed, and written to me about the story I really appreciate it. The new character is coming in soon so please tell me how you all want this story to turn out okay? Also, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out.**

**Well, Allons-y**

"She's gifted with three main things. She is a Batanokinesis which means that she can control and creates plants. As you would call it Time Control; now this is different than what most people consider it, she may jump through time. Much like I sent Dean back, but she can also alter the time-range of things such as..." He breaks and looks around, his eyes land on my homework on the counter. "Those papers, she can alter their time-range to where they are unwritten or to where they are yellowed. As well as objects and people she can do it to areas; one in which she can bring the past of the area to life like if she wanted to recreate the battle of Troy, she could, but she can also view it like a movie, she can also do that." He breathes and looks at me...well I think so, although my mind's a little blown.

"Well, is there more?" Dean asks.

"There is, although I do not know them. These powers start to appear one week after your angel makes his presence known."

Cue trio, "Angel!"

"Cas what do you mean angel? How does an eighteen year old get her own personal angel?" Dean inquires, again with the fricken' eighteen, not that I'm not flattered but still.

Sammy beats me to it. "Uhm Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"She's not," cue le cough, "she's not eighteen."

Shock face! "What do you mean she's not! Take a look at her of course she's-"

"Fifteen." This makes Shorty stop dead cold.

"What? No, that means...but you...Son of a Bitch!" All while he's arguing with himself his face contorts like he's just sucked on a lemon (Yum! I really mean it, they're awesome!) to he's taking a crap.

"Easy tiger, really thank you for the compliments, I hardly get them even if I don't believe them. You aren't the first to think I'm older than like seventeen or something. But at least you're handling this better than some other creeps did." Maybe that'll ease him...

"So you're fifteen..." Man he's thick in the head.

"Yes, not on to more pressing matters," turn to Angel boy, "what do you mean I have my own angel? In places that I've had to deal with, they've really not been much help."

Cassy looks conflicted...I wonder if it has to do with blowing up the angel's spot, do angels have like 'wing code' or whatever? Is he spilling too much...welp, only one way to tell. "All Beloveds are assigned one of three of the Archangels: Micheal, Rapheal, and Gabriel. Jesus as an example, got Gabriel, Hammurabi, Micheal. They are chosen to the situation and or personality of the Beloved. At times there have been incidences where none or all of the angels were chosen. They were the hardest because either the Beloved had no guide, or they were too confused with three different perspectives talking in their minds."

So...I'm gonna have a person talking in my head. Yeah, not weird at all. "Wait, so you mean to say that I won't actually meet my angel?"

"Well, perhaps, there are certian occasions where the angel chooses to appear onesself to their Beloved. But how an angel interacts with their Beloved is entirely up to them. Majority of the time they choose not to in order to not gain feelings or in some cases attraction. I do not have the information to tell you who your angel will be, but I believe it will be Micheal or Rapheal, they are the ones most often chosen."

Attraction...? Why would an angel...ya know I don't really want to dwell on it. "Why those two? Why not Gabriel?" That does seem unfair doesn't it?

Uneasiness look again, "Gabriel is really only used for special occasians, such as a rebellious Beloved, they would need a more...personal hand, Micheal and Rapheal are very rigid in the ways that are meant to be followed. So, if a ...skittish? Unresponsive, or neglegent Beloved came to be, he either becomes their closest ally or the thing that they despise most."

Well that's lovely and not kinda freaky at all..."I think that's comforting...I think." I sniff the air. And look around the table, "Do you guys smell that?"

Dean sniffs, then smiles. "Whatever it is it smells delish!" Sammy just looks at Dean like he's a stupid child...I can understand that. I take another whiff.

"I know what that is! It's cinnamon french toast with-"

"Powdered sugar, whipped cream, and extra syrup. Ya know, I'm glad I was chosen as your angel, you have impeccable taste. Now all I have to do is make you like some more candy that isn't, bleah, sour." _HEAD WHIP_!

There stands a guy (still taller) but shorter than the brothers in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron with my favorite breakfast meal in one hand. He's got a big forehead and blonde hair, I hate his smirk though, reminds me of an ass that tried to make out with me once.

My groan, "Why do I have a reallly bad feeling about you? Especially since you just appeared in my kitchen with that lame apron on. Who in the bloody hell are you?!" Now Smirky (the name I have given) does a hurt puppy dog look. And notices the boys, "I'm hurt, my boys haven't mentioned me in a pleasing light?"

Da fuck? _REVERSE HEAD WHIP_! "You know this dude?!"

Collective sigh "Sadly." Groans out Dean.

Second sigh, "Amia," he motions Smirky, "this...is Gabriel."

I look at Smirky/Gabriel, and he gives a bow. "Your Angel, m'lady."

Well sugar honey ice damn tea, I'm screwed aren't I?


	4. It was all real?

I open my eyes to my star-covered ceiling. Realizing that it had all been my imagination, thankfully...I think. "Crap my head hurts. Of course I have a dream with a few cute guys that don't even kiss me and I wake up with a blinding migraine, lovely." I hop out of bed and make my way slowly to the kitchen, feeling my way there because litteraly I get blinding headaches. Something I get from loving mother.

As I find my way to the kitchen I hear some voices, I can't make them out but only 1-3 people live here, so of course I get excited. I burst through the door, "Hey momma, hey dad! I didn't expect you guys to be he-" I stop short with tears in my eyes, there sitting wasn't my parents. it was them, the guys from my dream; Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel, all sitting there staring at means the rest was true wasn't it?

"It wasn't...a dream...was it...?" I try to say between sniffles. Dean and Sam share a look but before they could say anything Gabriel stood up with a happy smile on his face.

"What's with the water-works? Of course it wasn't a dream Ami, did you really think that you could handle dreaming of me?" He chuckles and tries to get closer to me, I move a yard back. He looks hurt, but doesn't succeed at covering it up.

I look over at the Winchesters the best I could through my blurry eyes. "My parents..." I say as a reluctant statement more than a question. Sam tries to speak, "Amia I'm-"

"No, no, it's-it's not your fault, really" I look at all of them putting on a happy face, "it's not like you guys wanted that to happen. Right? 'Cause if you did I'd have to rough ou up a bit." I see them lightly chuckle. "So, uhm, thanks for putting me to bed and stuff whoever did that." I see Sam nod and blush, signifying that it was him. But I also notice Gabe scowl at him slightly. What did he want to do it? Though I shrug it off, thinking it was a stupid though.

"And if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna head up to my room and roll this over and get used to it. If you need anything, or can't find anything just holler, the walls are thin as hell." I look over as they nod, I smile and swipe a coke from the fridge. I raise it in sign of good health and walk out like a boss, letting tears well up in my eyes as I walk up the stairs.

"Hey," A voice calls, I turn and see Gabe.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" I weakly smile.

He looks awkward/hopeful, "Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if you needed anyone to talk to or something."

Okay wasn't expecting that, "It's okay, really, I just want to get used to this" I wave my hands in the air, "whole thing, ya know? But thanks for offering, can I take a rain check? Something tells me that I'll need it soon."

He looks at me like I gave him the fricken' world. But then covers it with a cool exterior, "Yeah, sure, whatever works." He gives me the peace sign and walks off into the kitchen.

I feel my eyes, bone dry. I'm not sure whether to be more upset or shocked that he dried them up. I think of the kitchen incident and smile slightly at Sammy and Gabe, though wipe it away quickly. I turn walking up the steps.

"They'll leave like the rest and age difference, remember that." I mutter to myself, causing tears starting to form for a different reason. _They'll leave like the rest_.


End file.
